Aesthetics and Identity
by Evil-Sorceress
Summary: Ishida is in a musical contest and is up against many different bands. He never thought that he would fall in love with a certain singer named Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy everyone

Heyy everyone! I can't believe that NO ONE had thought about making a song fiction with Aesthetics and Identity! Like, come on, Ishida and Ichigo sing the song! It's their song! Oh well, since you people didn't write anything with it I AM!! HAHAHA!! Besides, I'm bored and need something to do!

Songs: "Aesthetics and Identity", "Quincy no Hokori ni Kakete", and "My Blade as My Pride"

CD: Bleach Beat Collection

Sung By: Ishida's and Ichigo's voice actors (YAY!)

I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS NOR DO I OWN BLEACH!!

BEFORE YOU START READING!! IMPORTANT!!

When you see "--" It means the song is being sung. See it again "--" It means the song has stopped for a moment for writing and details.

--s2--

Ishida stood up on stage staring at a wave of people in Tokyo. He had a white, long sleeved, belly shirt on, white dress pants that was extremely low on his hips and creamy white shoes. He couldn't believe that he would ever wear anything like this. It was awkward.

He turned his head a little and looked at the group behind him with slight bit of worry. The group nodded and smiled softly hoping it would give Uryuu some encouragement. Ishida tried to smile back, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. He was frightened by all the people. Never had he been in front of so many eyes before. The people were all talking loudly at once, all you can hear is the buzzing sound of nothingness. Ishida turned to the mass of people again. _'What now…?' _The teen asked himself. He reflected back to the beginning.

Flashback

_There was a large theater with only three people sitting in the middle row seats. The people called number 13 and Ishida walked up to the stage slowly with his band. He stepped in front of the microphone and one of the judges stood up._

"_State your band's name and start playing."_

_Ishida nodded and took a deep breath. "Pride's Fate." Ishida told them._

_The judge sat down again and glared a little bit at the teen. He didn't seem to be in a good mood._

_Ishida took the microphone from its stand and held it firmly in his right hand. He stared at the hard wood floor and waited for his band to start playing the music._

_The band started to play with the drums, guitar, and a mixer. Ishida still waited for his queue. The music went quiet and Ishida started singing._

End Flashback

Ishida was nervous. All he had to do was sing, but with so many people this was going to be impossible.

'_No, don't think that!'_ He told himself. _'Take a deep breath and sing!' _

The music started. The guitar and the drums were mixed up with the mixer and the audience stopped they chit-chat to listen. Ishida's stomach was swirling with butterflies. The music when quieter and that was his queue.

--Quincy no hokori ni kakete… (With my pride as a Quincy…)--

The girls screamed. Ishida's microphone was on echo and it made it sound hot and mysterious.

--boku wa shinigami wo nikumu… (I will hate all shinigami's…)

shoubu shinaika kimi to boku de… (Want to have a match between you and I…?)

dochiraga sugurete iruka… (To see which one is better…)

boku wa shinigami no me no mae … (In front of a shinigami's eyes…)

de chikara wo shoumei shinakereba naranainda… (I need to prove my strength...)

wakarasete ageruyo… (I will let you understand...)

Quincy no hokori ni kakete… (with my pride as a quincy…)--

The microphone's echo was set off and Ishida's strong voice was shown to the audience.

--boku tachi wa hikare au suiteki no you ni (We are drawn together like a water droplet)

boku tachi wa hajike au jishaku no you ni (We are repelling, like a magnet)--

Ishida's confidence grew and he started to walk around the stage smiling and making the girls scream loudly. Echo was put on again.

--Quincy no hokori ni kakete…Quincy no hokori ni kakete…(with my pride as a quincy…)

teki wa nokorazu boku ga mekketsu suru (will annihilate all the enemies…)

ano toki… (that time…)

jibun no mi wo sutete shi wo tasukeyou to shinakatta…

(I didn't try and throwing away my own body to save my teacher…)

nasakenai jibun jishin kara me wo somukete itanda… me wo somukete itanda…

(I felt so woeful, I averted my eyes from myself…)

shinigami wo nikumu koto de…shinigami wo nikumu koto de… (By hating shinigami's…)

Quincy no hokori ni kakotsukete… (I hid under the veil of my pride as a Quincy…)--

Ishida gave a quick glance at the band and smiled. This was a good idea. Once again echo was turned off.

--boku tachi wa hikare au wakusei no you ni (We are drawn together like a planet)

boku tachi wa hajike au hada no iro no you ni (We are repelling, like the colors of skin)

boku tachi wa hikare au tenteki no you ni (We are drawn together like a mortal enemy)

boku tachi wa hajike au oyako no you ni (We are repelling, like parent and child)--

There was an instrumental section and Ishida took the chance to actually look at the people. They we're all yelling, cheering, jumping and screaming. Never had Ishida thought himself as a good singer, people said that he was, but he didn't really take notice. The audience told him though. This was where he belonged. Echo was turned on for the last time.

--kyou boku wa shinigami wo tasukemasu… (Today I will save a shinigami…)

sensei, yurushite moraemasu ka…? (will you forgive me, dear teacher…)

kyou boku wa shinigami wo tasukemasu… (Today, I will save a shinigami…)

Quincy no hokori ni kakete…! (with my pride as a Quincy…!)--

The last word echoed though out the giant room and the music slowed down. The lights dimmed and as soon as the music stopped it was pitch black and the band followed Ishida off the stage.

--s2--

Ishida flopped on the couch of their band's dressing room and sighed heavily. The band all sat down beside him and two pulled up chairs and sat in front of the rest. The room was brightly light and painted a clam colour; sky blue. Their were mirrors on the right and a bathroom on the left. Other than that the room was quite bare.

Kumi Yashi, the band's guitar player, nudged Ishida's arm. "See? It wasn't that bad!" Ishida looked over at the green haired man. He was wearing the same style clothes that Ishida was, but in the shade of lime green to match his hair. "And you were all nervous."

"Okay, I admit it," Ishida breathed. "that was fun."

"Only 'fun'?" Everyone turned to Soku Yashi, band's bass player and Kumi's twin brother. He was wearing the same thing as Kumi because his hair colour was the exact same, being twins and all. "That was awesome!" Soku exclaimed. He, out of the two, was the overexcited one. Kumi was the calm one, next to Soku anyway.

"I have to say that Soku is right." Makoto Masaaki agreed. He was the band's mixer; he enjoyed messing around with the music. He flicked his red hair out of his face, fixed the sleeves of his red band uniform and smiled. "That was awesome."

Everyone started talking at once about their little show. Ishida smiled and was glad that he didn't listen to his father about being in the band. Ishida always hated that man.

"Hey look!" Tadao Susumu, the band's drummer and a pretty muscular man, pointed to the TV screen. His red dyed hair matched his band uniform closes. The television showed an all girls band. There were two chestnut coloured hair ladies with giant bra sizes and the whole band gathered around the screen. They colour the band was in was hot pink and they wore tight leather bras and skirts. The song they were singing was unimportant.

Ishida huffed with disgust. He wasn't into the type that showed too much skin. By sound of the music, Ishida came to the conclusion that the song was almost over. Of course he was right.

"Awe…" Soku whined. "If only we saw them sooner."

Everyone turned around and again and saw Ishida who was now lying on the couch. Makoto snickered. "Don't worry Ishida-san. I'm sure that someone of you're taste will come up on stage." The audience was applauding the performance.

"Yeah, Ishida-san," Tadao nudged his shoulder. "Don't look so glum."

Ishida blinked. "I don't look glum."

"Sure you don't." Kumi agreed sarcastically. "Believe me Ishida-san; lying on the couch pretending that you don't care about your love life is not working. We know you want a guy to love you and care for you."

Ishida tried not to blush. Everyone in this room was fully aware of his sexuality, but he just wasn't ready to talk about it openly. A light shade of pink was visible on his face. He sighed. "Okay, okay, I would like to have someone to love, but I don't right now, so what?" He shrugged his shoulders.

The band stared at him and shook their heads. Ishida was always so stubborn; they needed a way to get him out looking for someone. They thought about sending him to a blind date, but they had no idea what Ishida was interested in.

Just then, the announcer on the TV screen was talking. Everyone looked over and watched from where they where.

"That was a great performance from Orihimi Inoue and Rangiku Matsumoto!" He paused for the cheers. "Next we have "Blade's Pride"!" Cheering was heard again.

"Ah, I've heard of these guys." Kumi stated.

"Oh," Soku jolted a bit in realization. "This is the band we heard practicing!"

Kumi nodded. "Yep…"

Ishida disliked the way the two twins were acting. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Two sets of pale green eyes stared at Ishida. "Well…" Kumi hesitated. "From what Soku and I heard… this is the only group that has a chance against us. Besides those two girl bands with their hot outfits, I mean."

A big smile formed on Tadao's face. "Purple is defiantly Yoruichi's colour." Everyone nodded in agreement, again except for Ishida.

"Blade's Pride" was coming on stage and Ishida leaned up on his elbow so he could see the television better. Five people came on stage wearing black dress pants and black shirt with the top few buttons undone. Ishida tried to take a look at all of them, but one particular carrot top caught his eye. He walked over to the microphone and picked it up from its stand and looked at the audience. The screen flashed to get a better look at the teen. He chocolate eyes gazed over the crowd slowly. Ishida wondered if he dyed his hair that orange colour.

Makoto noticed Ishida studying the screen and looked to see what he was staring at. He smiled when he saw who it was. "That's Ichigo Kurosaki." He told him. He got the chance to see the leaders of each group before their performance. His dark purple eyes glanced up at Ishida again. He wasn't sure if the singer heard him or not, his eyes where completely glued to the screen.

Makoto nudged everyone else and told them to take a look at Ishida's dazed expression. They could tell what the other was thinking and nodded. They needed a way to get Ichigo and Ishida together.

Soku guessed that he would start things off. "Do you like what you see, Ishida-san?"

Ishida snapped out of his daydreaming and blinked a few times. "Huh…? Where did you get that from?"

"Oh, just by the way you're nearly drooling over this Ichigo character." Soku answered.

"What!" Ishida's face lit up beat red. "I'm not _'drooling'_!" Everyone stared at him with disbelief. Ishida huffed. "I find him a tiny bit attractive… But that's all. Besides, he's our rival. You should never get along with your enemies."

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong, Ishida-san." Makoto said shaking his finger. "As the old saying goes, 'Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer.'"

Ishida glared at the band. "Still, I'm not going to get interested."

"What are you so afraid about?" Kumi asked flaying his arms out.

"Shh Shh!" Tadao hissed obtaining everyone's attention. "They're about to begin."

--s2--

HAHA! Yay! Ishida sang! fan-girl squeals Okay… I don't really have anything to say at the moment so… REVIEW!! NOW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy everyone! Second chapter! YAY! It's finally here! I'm sorry it took so long! I nearly lost interest with this story, but then I started writing it again and everything's all good! I don't own Bleach or the songs that are in this story.

Songs: "Aesthetics and Identity", "Quincy no Hokori ni Kakete", and "My Blade as My Pride"

CD: Bleach Beat Collection

Sung By: Ishida's and Ichigo's voice actors (YAY!)

BEFORE YOU START READING!!! IMPORTANT!!!!

When you see "--" It means the song is being sung. See it again "--" It means the song has stopped for a moment for writing and details.

--s2--

Ichigo stood in the middle of the stage, staring at the audience. The crowd was cheering and hopping up and down like a bunch of grasshoppers. Lights made the stage bright and shining. Ichigo almost felt like smiling, but not yet.

Renji Abarai, the bass player, got ready to play and looked over at Ikkaku Madarame the drummer. Ikkaku smirked and gave a dumb looking thumb's up. Toshiro Hitsugaya, the guitar player, stared at the crowd. He didn't feel like playing, but he knew he couldn't let the band down. He looked down at himself clothed in black leather like the rest of the band. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest and his pants were so low that, if the pants weren't so tight he would be afraid of them falling off. He gritted his teeth as he thought of when Ayasegawa Yumichika, the mixer, brought in the costumes. He will have to kill Yumichika later.

Ichigo was still having a staring contest with the audience. He finally broke the eye contact and looked back at his band. Everyone nodded to say that they were ready. Ichigo nodded back and took the microphone in front of him off its stand.

Ikkaku started playing the drums and Yumichika mixed the sound up to make a better sound. Toshiro and Renji played a simple tune that sounded a bit dark to begin. The lights of the stage flashed about with red and white. It was then Ichigo started singing.

--Arashi ga satte mo (Even if the storm passed by,)

Me no mae wa (before my eyes)

Munashii shouri to kage mo nai tamashii ga ugomeiteru

(The meaningless victory and spirits without shadows squirm about)--

Ichigo then started to smile.

--Kibou ga moteru no wa (The reason one can have hope)

Shi ga me ni mienu kara (is because one cannot see death before their eyes)

Yodonderu shuraba wo kirisaku dake sa (Only cut through the stagnated pandemonium's)--

The lights flashed again and Ichigo started walking up closer to the autience.

--Hokori wo hitotsu suteru Sono tabi chikazuku (Every time I throw away a pride, I get closer)

Kemono e to Hito ashizutsu chikazuku (One step at a time, I get closer to becoming a beast)

Hikari no gotoku sekai tsuranuku shinken (The true sword that pierces the world like the light)

My blade, as my pride Kishimu kishimu (My blade, as my pride creaking and creaking)

Ikizamono Shirushi (The mark of the way to live)--

The crowd cheered loudly. Ichigo's smile grew wider as he listened to the sound of the screaming.

--Kyoufu to muchi to ni Nomi komare (Engulfed by fear and being without knowledge)

Ashi wo fumihazusumono dake ga Unmei ga nagasere yuku

(Those who step out are the ones who get washed away by destiny)

Sabitsukeba nido to wa Mou tsukitaterarezu (One it's rusted, there is no way to stick it back up)

Tsukami soko nau nara Wa ga mi wa sakeru (If you miss the grab, my body will tear)--

Ichigo pounded his fist into the air and he sang. As he said his next verse he wiped his arm to the side.

--Kokoro wo hitotsu korosu Sono tabi toonoku (Every time I kill a heart, I get further away)

Kemono kara hito ashizutsu toonoku (One step at a time, I get further away from becoming a beast)

Ochite yuku no wa Bokura ka sora ka yaiba ka (What falls is us or the sky or the blade)

My blade, as my pride Yureru yureru (My blade, as my pride shaking and shaking)

Ikiteiru Akashi (The proof of living)--

Toshiro stepped forward and played the melody of the song. Yumichika mixed the sound to make it slightly higher. He played the notes perfectly with ease. He stared at the cords as he played. A feeling inside him tickled his stomach and made him smile softly. He was actually having fun. When he finished his solo he stepped back.

--Hokori wo hitotsu suteru Sono tabi chikazuku (Every time I throw away a pride, I get closer)

Kemono e to Hito ashizutsu chikazuku (One step at a time, I get closer to becoming a beast)

Hikari no gotoku sekai tsuranuku shinken (The true sword that pierces the world like the light)

My blade, as my pride Kishimu kishimu (My blade, as my pride creaking and creaking)

Ikizamono Shirushi (The mark of the way to live)--

Yumichika made Ichigo's last note hold as Ichigo sang the last verse.

--Kokoro wo hitotsu korosu Sono tabi toonoku (Every time I kill a heart, I get further away)

Kemono kara hito ashizutsu toonoku (One step at a time, I get further away from becoming a beast)

Ochite yuku no wa Bokura ka sora ka yaiba ka (What falls is us or the sky or the blade)

My blade, as my pride Yureru yureru (My blade, as my pride shaking and shaking)

Ikiteiru Akashi (The proof of living)--

The band played for a bit longer and finally stopped. The crowd screamed an ear peircing sound that echoed throughout the giant room. The band smiled and placed everything back where it was before they came on stage. With that they left the stage.

--s2--

"Whoa…" Soku stared at the television with wide eyes.

"Yeah… whoa…" Tadao agreed. "Are we going to be able to defeat that?"

"I don't know…" Makoto answered. The three band players gazed back at Ishida and Kumi.

Kumi sniffed. "Of course we can defeat them!" He told them. "W came here to win and that's just what we're going to do!"

Ishida stared at the TV in awe. Ichigo Kurosaki was amazing and Ishida couldn't stop thinking of his perfect look. It was like a dream to him as Ichigo sang.

Kumi noticed Ishida daydreaming. "Hey, Ishida-san?" He waved his hand in front of Ishida's face and the singer woke up from his thoughts.

"Huh…" Ishida looked around at the band. Seeing the look on their face made him realize that he was staring at Kurosaki for too long. He pretended he didn't know what they where thinking. "What...?"

"Don't play dumb!" Soku smiled. "We all know you like him."

"I said I wasn't going to get interested!" Ishida reminded them.

"Ishida-san," Tadao stood up as he spoke. "You have a crush!"

The band closed in on Ishida that was still on the couch. Ishida retreated and jumped up and over the back of the couch. "I do not!" He exclaimed. "Quit acting like a bunch high school girls, particularly Tadao!"

"Ah, come on, Ishida-san." Kumi straightened his green uniform. "Just admit you like him and we'll leave you alone."

Ishida back up to a door and searched blindly for the knob. "No way, I don't like him!" He found the knob and opened the door. He didn't expect the door to open so quickly and fell over.

The singer groaned as his backend met the hard floor. He glared up at the band and noticed, at the corner of his eye, black leather. He looked over at the stranger and saw an all too familiar orange top. The leather uniform surprised him. _'I thought that he was wearing dress pants and shirt! Not this… this…' _Ishida's face turned a crimson colour.

"Oi…" Ishida was kicked out of his thoughts when Ichigo Kurosaki spoke. He got up and gazed up at him. He was only slightly taller than him.

"Y-yes…?" Ishida responded. His band came up behind him to see who he was talking to. Their expression brightened when they saw 'Blades Pride'.

"You're…" Ichigo studied the man in front of him. "Uryuu Ishida?"

Ishida nodded slowly. "Yes, I-I am…"

Ichigo smiled. "I saw your band; 'Pride's Fate' was it? On the TV…" He chuckled a bit. "You're pretty good."

Ishida thanked him. "You're good too." Ichigo smirked.

"Just one thing," Ikkaku jumped into the conversation. "What's with the outfits?" He pointed to Kumi.

"What's wrong with them?!" Makoto asked loudly stepping forward.

"They're disgusting…" Yumichika told him. "The colour of green you used makes people want to puke…"

"How dare you!!" Makoto yelled. "Pale green matched the colour of their hair! So that's what we went with!"

"It still doesn't look good!" Yumichika came back glaring at Makoto. "If you just went with what matched it looks like you didn't put any effort into the outfit!"

The two mixers glared at each other. Fire was in their eyes. Both were daring the other to be the first to blink.

Ikkaku snickered. "I just realized something!"

"And that would be…?" Tadao questioned.

"You guys look like Christmas!" Ikkaku answered bursting out laughing.

"Well at least we can play!" Tadao bragged crossing his arms.

"What was that?" Ikkaku glared.

The two drummers took out their drum sticks and twirled them around. They glared and attacked each other with their drum sticks. They clashed and both pressed against their drum sticks trying to get the other to pull back.

Toshiro was the next to step in. "I don't think it was the drums that brought down the band. It was the guitar."

Kumi snarled. "Now you're going to start something?"

"I never said I wanted to fight." Toshiro shoved his hands in the pockets of the black leather jacket that he put on after the performance. "I'm just stating the obvious. Everyone could tell that you didn't practice your part."

Kumi didn't say anything. Instead he stared angrily at the white haired guitar player. He didn't want to start a fight like the others had.

Soku looked around and saw Renji just standing behind Ichigo watching the drummers fight. "Hey, you!" He called.

"Hmm??" Renji looked over at Soku. "What do you want?"

"Aren't you going to start something?" Soku asked.

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "No… I don't see a point to it."

"Well, now there's a point!"

"And that would be…?"

Soku yelled as he ran up to the bass player and tackled him to the ground. Renji grunted and started yelling at the kid. "Hey! What the-- You just want to start something like everyone else!"

"Exactly!!!"

Ichigo and Ishida watched as the two bands fought each other. Ichigo sighed. "Sorry… my band is always a little rough."

Ishida stared at all the fighting. He's never seen Makoto so angry before. He decided to look up at Ichigo who seemed closer.

"You know…" Ichigo whispered with a small smirk. He leaned his head down and pressed his right cheek on Ishida's so lightly that Ishida almost didn't notice; almost. "You do look like an angel in that costume. You look…" Ishida shivered when he felt Ichigo's hot breath brush by his ear. "…cute..."

Ishida blushed softly. Ichigo's body was slightly pushed up against him and Ishida couldn't help but lean against him a bit. He could feel Ichigo's smirk lightly on his cheek. There was no escape; he had fallen for the carrot top.

"Excuse me?" A man dressed in a tuxedo walked up to the two bands calmly. "Are you two bands 'Blade's Pride' and 'Pride's Fate'?"

All the fighting stopped and Ichigo backed away from Ishida. "Yes we are." Ichigo answered.

"Good." The man smiled. "Then I'm pleased to inform you that you two bands have made it to the finals."

Soku gasped. "Did you hear that? WE'RE IN!!!!!!" He jumped in the air with an extremely happy expression.

Everyone joined in the cheering until Renji stepped towards the man in the tux. "Hold on, hold on…" Everybody looked over at the red head. "You said that both of us are in?"

"Yes, sir." The Man answered with a smile. "I'll be going now; I still have lots of things to do." With that he left.

Ikkaku snapped into realization. "Hey! That means these people are…"

"….our rivals." Ichigo finished. The two bands started glaring at each other again.

Ishida's was shocked. He couldn't believe that they made it to the finals. An announcement was heard through out the hallway.

"Will all finalists come to the stage?! I repeat, will all finalists please come to the stage?!"

"I guess we were the last to be informed." Yumichika stated.

"Alright, let's go!" Ichigo told his band.

"YEAH!" 'Blade's Pride' cheered.

Ichigo looked at Ishida again. "Good luck, kawaii kurisumasu tenshi (1)."

Ishida blushed and turned his head away. "You too…" he whispered.

Blade's Pride walked away towards the stage. Pride's Fate gathered around in a circle. "Man, those guys will be hard to defeat." Soku mussed.

"Don't worry about them too much." Kumi told him. "It's best that we don't go neat them. That band is trouble." They all nodded in agreement except for Ishida who was still blushing.

Tadao nudged Kumi's arm. "I think Ishida-san would disagree."

Kumi smirked. "Ishida-san," Ishida jumped and stared at Kumi.

Ishida crossed his arms knowing what Kumi was going to say. "Fine, fine, I like him… happy?"

"Yes." The band said all at the same time.

Ishida glared and started walking in the direction Blade's Pride did. "Let's go on stage." He grumbled. The band followed smiling.

--s2--

Ishida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he waited to the announcer to stop talking. The crowd "wooted" and called some names of the people on stage. Ichigo and Ishida were called about four or five times.

"Now," the announcer finally said. "We have one last challenge for our bands." The four bands all started to pay attention. Orihime and Rangiku's all girls band was there and so was Yoruichi Shihouin's all girls band.

The announcer continued. "We're going to put these four wonderful bands together. The all boys' bands together and the all girls' band in the other." The bands all gasped in shock. "So in order to win this they will have to work together to make a new song and perform together as well!"

Blade's Pride glared at Pride's Fate. Ichigo, on the other hand, smiled. Pride's Fate glared back as Ishida's eyes went wide. He blushed at the thought of having to work with Ichigo. He didn't dare look over at the other band.

"The bands will have a month to come up with something. Good luck bands and all of you good people have a nice day!!"

The curtains of the stage closed and the bands all started to whisper to each other. Ishida collected some courage to look over at Blade's Pride. When he did he saw Ichigo staring at him with a small smirk.

--s2--

HOW WAS THAT!!! HA! THEY HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER! NOW WHAT?! I DON'T KNOW!! HAHAHA! REVIEW OR ELSE IKKAKU WILL THROW A DRUM STICK AT YOUR HEAD!!! Hehe

(1) Ichigo called Ishida a "Cute Christmas Angel" ;)


End file.
